Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie
Walking with Dinosaurs is a new dinosaur film produced by BBC Earth and directed by Gene Deitch, Disney, pixar, and others named after the well-recieved 1999 TV documentary miniseries. It was released on December 20, 2013. Unlike the TV series, the dinosaurs featured in the film were voiced by actors and were fully computer animated with no animatronics. However, the sets filmed live action. The goal is to make audiences feel like they've gone back in time. Adam: I can't beat up Amazon Kevin! He'll rip he to pieces.(but the Kraang draw the Cage and bars for Adam)Adam: HEY WHAT A BIG IDEA!!!!!!!!!!! (pull of cage while drawing the sky and Pterosaurs button of T.rex packs)Adam: WHO'S DRAW'S THIS!!!!!!!!! Transcript Trix for the kids 5 Brachiosaurus (24.1-30.6m) & 2 Indominus Rex (15.5m) escaping, killing visitors and fighting to the death! 喜羊羊与灰太狼 197 棒打灰太狼 Summary Set in North America in the late Cretaceous period, the film follows the lives of three Pachyrhinosaurus named Patchi, Scowler and Juniper from infancy to adulthood. Their story is related by Alex the Alexornis who has a symbolic relationship with the trio. Their enemy is a Gorgosaurus named Gorgon, a fearless hunter. And being destory by Titans The island is destroyed by Titans lava used a meteor shower, forcing Aladar and his friends to flee to the mainland, where they encounter a herd of dinosaurs led by the ruthless Kron. Full synopsis The movie starts with 3 people, a paleontologist and his niece and nephew, driving in a forest in Alaska. The nephew then stumbled upon Alex. He was a crow that magically evolved into an Alexornis that traveled back 70,000,000 years to tell Patchi's story. The story begins with Patchi being a hatchling. When he wanders to the edge of the nest, a Troodon attacks. He grabs Patchi by the frill and this is how Patchi recieves his trademark hole in his frill. Patchi's father, Bulldust, intervenes and stops the Troodon. The predator throws Patchi away and runs off. Patchi landed in a forest not far way and spent some time exploring. While he explores, he meets an Edmontonia and also Juniper. Patchi falls in love at first sight and Juniper makes it clear that she likes Patchi. But the laws of the herd makes it so that they can't be together. Patchi returns to his nest after long day of exploring. In the next few weeks and months, Patch continues to look for Juniper while also learning the ways of the Pachyrhinosaurus. Scowler, Patchi's older brother, continues to harass Patchi for being smaller. Eventually, the herd treks south in a great migration. They make this trip a number of times and Patchi grows more and more each time. However, the good times do not last forever. During one trip, a storm ensues and a lighting bolt strikes a tree. This starts a massive forest fire. During the fire, Patchi and Scowler get sperated from the herd. Alex tries to help, but to no avail. The brothers are eventually attacked and cornered by Gorgon the Gorgosaurus. Gorgon attempts to kill the brothers, but is attacked by Bulldust. Patchi and Scowler helplessly look on and watch as Gorgon murders Bulldust. As Alex said, "On that day, noble blood was spilled while noble blood looked on." After the fire is over, Patchi and Scowler find the herd being led by Major, the herd's second in command. Their herd ends up mixing with Juniper's. Over the next few years, life goes on normally. Patchi and the herd continue to dodge predators and make the journer south over and over again. Finally, after a number of years, Patchi, Scowler, and Juniper are fully grown. Scowler challenges Major to lead the herd and Scowler prevails. Due to the rules of the herd, Juniper must now follow Scowler, not Patchi. Scowler's attempts to lead the herd fail however as he nearly dooms the herd to a watery grave while trying to cross a frozen lake. Patchi saves the herd and Scowler is extremely angered by this. He and Patchi duel over the rights to lead the herd. Despite his noble effort, Patchi is bested by his stronger brother. The herd moves on and leaves Patchi to his fate. As scavengers begin to gather around Patchi, Alex attempts to comfort his friend. After some encouraging words, Patchi musters the strength to get up and follow the herd. When he finds them, they are making their way through an area known as Ambush Alley. The spot get's it's name from the number of Gorgosaurus ambushes that take place here. Patchi finds his brother being attacked by Gorgon and his gang. Gorgon nearly kills Scowler before Patchi gets his attention. The mutant monstrous Titans (From Greek Mythology appear Hercules and alternate timeline) was sent by the Mutant gigantic monstorus Overlord from a huge asteroid, and after the strikes to it, causing violent tremors. A hard blow Mutant Cyclops slammed Scowler and Gorgon and his gang,the three elude the lava and falling debris and magma bombs, while avoiding getting trampled by the stampeding a prehistoric animals and a mutant thunderstorm begins, causing panicing of herd, chased with herd of Prehistoric Animals has rushing to the place to hid, being blocked and attacked by Hydros used ice breather, and the Herd of animals being Molted by Pyros used his manifestation of fire and fireballs, and being attack by Poisonous water titans, used to pollution artifact to poison the water and death as well, and giant dinosaur being collapse, and part of sharp of rocks scratches'' Patchi's right face a huge wounded scar of Patchi's right eye by stronger monster Lythos used Stomped across the Earth. Patchi, Juniper, and other herds of prehistoric various dinosaurs being chased away from the burning ash by gigantic titans. He turns around to see the massive Storm Titan and Whole of Poop Titan cloud of fire barreling towards him, At that same time, Overlord created an "earthshake" opens a deep ravine that swallows up the all the herds. And destruction all the world, and become a evil world. The Autobots crashed land with his drones of army confront Titans and challenge autobots were led by the great Atlas, who saved Cronos, Pyro used many fireballs soon start falling all of Autobots charged to Cyclops with his gangs the latter was about to have his soul consumed by the hands of Hades, by hurtling rocks and causing earthquakes toward the God. And Diamonds and other allies were furious, and sent to herd of Autobots, and then along came Zeus who used all his power to unleash a mighty thunderbolt that would imprison them beneath the seas of Tartarus and Titans being trapped by a mountain with all the colours of the rainbow, where they would remain until the next planetary alignment. Before the fight against Titans and Autobots and Gods, leaves only Patchi, and Juniper, search from a herd of various dinosaurs but their gone, because The Overlord and his fate monstrous cause destruction of world of dinosaurs alternate asteroid being missed, the birds, and Dragonflies are flying in the skies, that was once his and his family's home before turning around and walking off led by another Iguanodontidae named Kron, Bruton, and his Various Dinosaurs. Due to the rules of a surviving dinosaur herd, Juniper and Patchi must now follow Kron, not led from Patchi. As few years sometimes, walking Patchi and his mate he sees a Iguanodon walks into him with its horn, knocking him to the ground, then a herd of 3 species of Pachycephalosaurs walk past over him and the lemurs before the Gorgon's rival being followed by Sharptooth as "Jerkasaurus" in the film. Other herd members include elderly Brachiosaurus Baylene, Styracosaurus Eema, an Iguanodon named Aladar, and his a family of lemurs, doglike Ankylosaurus Url, and Kron's younger sister Neera. Aladar, Patchi, Juniper, and the lemurs accompany the herd of dinosaurs across a desert to reach a nearby breeding ground the herd has visited before. However, they are being followed by the ''Velociraptors and later by a all of Sharptooth. The herd stops at a lake that appears to be dried up, but the water is revealed to be underground, by Aladar hearing it underneath because he had been trying to get Baylene and Eema across. The after effects of the crash are explained through a scene featuring the changing scenery as a small group of Argentinosaurus progresses through the land. Eventually, as snow starts to fall and the trees are shown to be bare, one sauropod collapses and the viewer understands that this is the end of all dinosaurs and so the herd of Argentinosaurus can join the herd of various dinosaurs, to nesting ground. As a jerkasaurus appears from behind and grabs the scout by the tail, killing him. Then another Sharptooth named Matilda appears and tries to kill Bruton, but he manages to escape with wounds. Jerkasaurus eats him, and the other Sharptooth escape it to him When Matilda the T. rex and her packs a jerkasaurus '', to flee through the great of rocks in a cave-in later ambush Bruton and an ''Iguanodon scout whom Kron sent ahead. While the Matilda kill the scout, the injured Bruton manages to return to the herd and warns Kron that the Sharptooth are following the herd, putting them in danger. Kron takes the lead and evacuates the area, leaving Aladar, the lemurs, the elder dinosaurs and Bruton behind. Later that day, Sharptooth begin stalking the herd, sending the herd into a panicked flurry. Aladar, the lemurs, Eema, Baylene, Url and Bruton are all left behind and regroup in a series of caves. The Jerkasaurus attack them, but Bruton sacrifices himself to allow the others to flee, burying one of the larger female Carcharodontosaurus in the process. The group flee to the back of the caverns, then smash down a wall to reveal a path straight into the breeding ground. Eema spots that the usual entrance has been blocked off, prompting Aladar to find Kron and the rest of the herd. Kron, Neera and the herd are on the other side of the blocked off entrance, Kron ordering that the herd climb impossibly over the wall. Aladar arrives and suggests the route through the caves due to a sheer drop on the other side that would kill the herd, which Kron objects to and accuses Aladar of stealing his role as leader. The two fight for dominance until Neera steps in and defends Aladar, deciding to go with him and the herd through his route. The surviving Sharptooth appears, causing the herd to go into a panic. But Patchi and Juniper and other herds convince the herd to fight back while Aladar convinces the herd that the only way they can survive is by standing together. While most of the herd tangles with the Carnotaurus, Sharptooth and Patchi go toe to toe while they fend off the T.rex and get past it, but the Matilda then notices Kron, who had refused to follow Aladar, and decided he would climb the wall to get to the nesting grounds. And Sharptooth fights ferociously, but Patchi manages to defeat him after he breaks his arm and many of his teeth. It's one of these teeth that paleontologists find later, and Matilda begins to chase Kron down. Neera notices this, and rushes to try to aid her brother, soon followed by Aladar. In the fight that ensues, Kron is fatally wounded and killed by the Matilda. Aladar forces the Matilda onto a cliff edge that collapses, sending it plummeting to its death. With Sharptooth defeated, but Patchi comes up to Neera comes to Kron but it is too late and assumes leadership over the herd. The movie fast forwards a few years. Patchi and Juniper and the herd reaches the breeding ground, led by Aladar. Patchi and Juniper now have eggs of their own while Aladar and Neera have children as well as the rest of the herd, life is good for Patchi and he and his family live on happily and the lemurs find more of their kind. The movie then jumps back to the present and shows the paleontologist and his niece and nephew uncovering the skeleton of Gorgon. * Aladar, an Iguanodon. (D. B. Sweeney) The strongest of the three playable characters, Aladar can destroy blockades and fight off predators of all sizes (except Quetzalcoatlus and Carnotaurus). His main attacks include head-butting, and tail swings, his special attack is a massive stomp, he is the only player that can swim. * Zini, a lemur. The smallest member of the group, Zini can reach small spaces (Justin Long) that Aladar and Flia don't fit into, making him useful for solving puzzles and accessing hidden areas. Zini can throw rocks at predators and headbutt them if he is very close (both attacks use the spacebar). He can also distract certain enemies, causing them to follow him and lose interest in his comrades (by pressing the V key). Zini is very fast and agile, and is capable of jumping over ledges too wide for Aladar. He can also climb up vine-covered walls, but has no special attack. * Flia, a Pteranodon. (Demi Lovato) Flia is the flyer of the group, and can therefore avoid most predators (except flying ones, defence-based Albertosaurs, which can jump and bite at her, and the Carnotaurs, which big enough to can bite her easy). She is useful for scouting as well as reaching places that Aladar and Zini can't get to. Various missions in the game feature Flia carrying burning sticks to light fires to guide the other characters. Flia can dive-bomb at enemies, doing a barrel roll of sorts to hit them with her wings, her special attack is a sonic blast. Flia only appears in the film as the Pteranodon that drops Aladar's egg at Lemur Island. * '''Smurfette '''a Smurf. (Demi Lovato) Aladar, Zini, and Flia's friend she was a real smurf from Demi Lovato meets Smurfette, as she control and most important than Sharptooth, (or Jerkasaurus the evil Tyrannosaurus Rex), which mean trap him while Aladar jump back on his back with her friend Zini, riding on and Flia following her. The player can control Aladar, Flia, Smurfette and Zini separately. It is also possible to control both Aladar and Flia simultaneously (the player controls Aladar, Smurfette, and Flia follows him), or Aladar, Smurfette, and Zini (the player controls Aladar, Smurfette, and Zini jumps on his back). It is also possible to control all four characters - the player controls Aladar, with Zini and Smurfette riding on his back and Flia following. Trivia * This film is also the seventh highest-grossing dinosaur movie behind Jurassic World, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and Jurassic Park III, Walking with Dinosaurs 3D. * Baker Bloodworth was also the producer for The Origin of Stitch and Gnomeo & Juliet.Dinosaur is the third non-musical animated Disney Feature, following The Black Cauldron and The Rescuers Down Under. * This film is responsible for bringing many species of dinosaur into the realm of popular culture; most notably species like Carnotaurus, Iguanodon, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Oviraptor. Though it should be noted that Iguanodon was present in pop culture for a longer time period, probably due to the fact that it was one of the first dinosaurs ever discovered. * It should also be noted that several species of dinosaur were cut from the final film. Examples include Tyrannosaurus, Maiasaura, Amargasaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Nanshiungosaurus (a relative of the famous Therizinosaurus), Alvarezsaurus, Utahraptor, Camarasaurus, Triceratops, Pentaceratops, Corythosaurus, Craterosaurus (a relative of the famous Stegosaurus), and Ornithomimus Cast * Tom Kane as Narrator Smurf * John Leguizamo as Alex * Demi Lovato as Smurfette, Flia, Bee, * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Dwayne Johnson as SmurfRock * James Hong as Mr. Ping * Fred Tatasciore as Spine Sharptooth * D. B. Sweeney as Aladar, Argentinosaurus Builder, Chris * Alfre Woodard as Plio * Justin Long as Patchi, Zini * Samuel E. Wright as Kron * Ossie Davis as Yar * Peter Siragusa as Bruton * Joan Plowright as Baylene * Tiya Sircar as Juniper * Hayden Panettiere as Suri * Skyler Stone as Scowler, Long Necky, and Trike * Della Reese as Eema * Frank Welker as Sharptooth (jerkasaurus) * Rainn Wilson as Gargamel, Branch, Velociraptor (Raptor) * Karl Urban as Uncle Zack * Charlie Rowe as Ricky * Angourie Rice as Jade * Boyd Holbrook as David Grace * Rosa Salazar as Camilie Grace Animals featured Species: * Iguanodon * Parasaurolophus * Giraffatitan * Pachyrhinosaurus * Ichthyornis * Longisquama * Carnotaurus * Oviraptor * Koolasuchus * Talarurus * Pteranodon * Gorgosaurus * Alphadon * Tylosaurus (cut only appears essential guide) * Mosasaurus * Archelon * Archaeolemur * Velociraptor * Microceratops * Brachiosaurus * Apatosaurus * Camarasaurus * Edmontosaurus * Stegosaurus * Torosaurus * Lambeosaurus * Triceratops * Supersaurus * Argentinosaurus * Styracosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Stygimoloch * Pachycephalosaurus * Dracorex * Struthiomimus * Acrocanthosaurus * Mapusaurus * Spinosaurus * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Carcharodontosaurus * Fire Breather Dragonflies Category:Lost episode Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes